


Happy Boy

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Family, Funny, Happy, Love, M/M, sorry its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: The Kozume family adopts Shun
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 50
Kudos: 224





	Happy Boy

Hinata watches hesitantly as Kuroo angrily tries to put the furniture they had bought, together. 

“Kuroo I don’t think that is even a piece from that chair,” Hinata says quietly, not quite wanting to anger Kuroo to the point that Kuroo chucked the Ikea made furniture out the window.

“Then why is it in the pile?!” Kuroo asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Because you said that we weren’t going to be ‘shown up by that sarcastic asshole of an owl’,” Kenma says still looking at his game. Hinata believes it was Undertale again. “Though I think that we should just call Keiji. This is a lost cause.”

“Shut it Kenma!” Kuroo says angrily,” I can do this just fine.”

“Tetsuro,” Hinata says calmly,” I don’t think Keiji will make fun of you.”

“No but he will smirk, and that’s worse. Cause I know exactly what he is thinking but he won’t say it out loud,” Kuroo says sticking two leg pieces together.

Kuroo continues to screw parts together until something that resembled a chair stood in its place. The chair however sat unevenly on the ground, one of the “legs” much shorter than the others. So, the seat of the chair resembled much more of a ramp than anything. Also, the chair had not back to it. The picture showed a back to the chair. Kuroo chose to ignore these discrepancies, most likely for the sake of his pride, and continued to put together furniture pieces that resembled more of an abstract art piece than furniture. The bed’s headboard ended up taking the place of the legs of the bed… simply because Kuroo had run out of the real legs due to putting them on a very low hanging desk. The lamp they had bought… was assembled with the lights at the bottom and a long pole protruding past that point. And Hinata didn’t really understand how Kuroo had messed up the bookshelf as bad as he did. But considering the instructions were worse than any textbook Hinata had ever read, Hinata didn’t doubt the possibility that numerous people had had the same issues as Kuroo.

Hinata watches in horror as the room slowly is pieced together. Piece by horrifying piece. The entire room looked like a Dr. Seuss nightmare. And the furniture looked dangerous.

“Uh,” Hinata says in shock that it could look this bad,” Kenma. Help.”

Kenma’s head snaps up as soon as Hinata mutters the word ‘help’. Kenma’s jaw drops to the floor. Apparently, his opinion on how Kuroo did were the same as Hinata’s.

“I am calling Keiji,” Kenma says getting up and getting his phone which was still sitting on the ground from when Kenma had attempted to put furniture together.

“I DID JUST FINE!” Kuroo shouts pouting just a bit.

“One, stop pouting you look like Oikawa,” Kenma says. Kuroo’s face morphs into a scowl,” Two, they will never let Shun stay with us if this is what his room looks like. This room is a safety hazard waiting to happen.

Kenma ends up calling Keiji who was there in a matter of minutes. Meanwhile Kuroo moved to the living room to pout.

“How long was his attempt?” Akaashi asked seeing Kuroo’s mad expression.

“The length of the attempt isn’t the problem,” Kenma deadpans. “It was the actually attempt itself.”

“There is no way he could have done that- “Akaashi cuts himself off as he walks into the bedroom where the hellscape furniture lay. “Why didn’t you stop him!?” Akaashi asks looking absolutely horrified.

“We tried,” Hinata and Kenma say together.

Akaashi took longer than expected putting the furniture together due to the fact that he actually had to take apart the furniture, reorganize the pieces, and put it all back together again.

Kuroo is still pouting as Akaashi makes his way out the door, but the pout falls from his face when Hinata climbs onto his lap and throws his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“Tetsuro,” Hinata smiles happily, probably not even realizing that all negative energy left when he sat down,” Are you excited to finally meet Shun?”

“I really am,” Kuroo smiles gently at the redhead on his lap. Kenma isn’t far away and is watching with a smile. Kenma tended to be less affectionate, but ultimately loved watching Kuroo and Hinata interact. “Kenma made it sound like you two were quite a lot alike.”

“Shun is a lot like me when I was younger,” Hinata says smiling,” But it’s his eyes that got me.”

Hinata is cuddled into Kuroo’s chest and lap just like a cat, so Kuroo can’t see Hinata’s face. But Kuroo would reckon that it was his calmly contemplative face.

“Eyes like yours?” Kuroo asked.

“Well eyes like mine used to be,” Hinata says sadly,” Like he’s forcing happiness so the others around him don’t have to see him be sad. But we are going to help him.”

Kuroo smiles and Kuroo can see how Kenma’s face softens in a way that only happened for Hinata.

“Yes, but how about we just cuddle for now Kitten,” Kuroo says brushing the hair out of Hinata’s eyes,” I am exhausted.”

“I am sure it must have been exhausting to build the literal gates of hell using mortal furniture,” Kenma deadpans.

Hinata laughs and Kuroo goes back to pouting again. But eventually Hinata was able to pull both of his soulmates up the stairs for some weekend naps and cuddles.

The day that Shun arrived; the boy threw the door open in a flurry of energy. Kuroo and Hinata had been at practice. Kenma worked from home so he was home when Shun arrived. Kenma had been reading paperwork for an investment opportunity, and the door slamming open had caused the quiet man to yelp out in surprise.

Shun had started giggling at the yelp that escaped Kenma’s mouth, and instead of getting upset over being caught in a vulnerable state, Kenma just smiled as well.

The boy went around the house asking many different types of questions.

“Who’s that?” Shun asks pointing at a picture of Natsu in her high school uniform. The girl was now in college, but she still called Hinata often. After finding out what really happened to Hinata, the girl was constantly looking out for he older brother. It was sweet.

“That is Shouyou’s younger sister,” Kenma says smiling. “She comes around often, you’ll be able to meet her in person eventually.”

“Hinata-san has a sister?” Shun says. And Shun is smiling, but it is a sad smile. “I have a sister too.”

Kenma pauses for a second after all. That fact hadn’t been in Shun’s papers. “Do you?” Kenma asked slightly confused.

“Yeah,” Shun says sadly,” But we got separated when she was three and I was four. I wish I could find her. But apparently Misa says that there isn’t a way to find her.”

Shun is looking sadly at the ground, and Kenma’s heart pangs in his chest. He ignores the confusion and worry from Hinata and Kuroo in return.

“Maybe you will see her soon,” Kenma says smiling.

Shun smiles a bright and wide smile and Kenma. The smile makes a similar one appear on Kenma’s face.

“Can I call you dad?” Shun asks suddenly. The surprise must have shown on Kenma’s face because Shun blushes and starts to explain himself,” I mean it seems kind of awkward to call you by your first name, and there are three Kozume-sans if I do it that way.

Shun’s face is bright red, and Kenma snorts in laughter before pulling the small version of sunshine into a hug. Surprising himself and the child. But still Shun smiled and hugged back happily.

Kuroo and Hinata got home that night to Kenma cuddling a small blonde in the middle of their couch while the tv showed the menu to Mario Kart. Though the two seemed to have fallen asleep while playing, so Kuroo threw a blanket over the two of them and then guided a very tired Hinata to the shower to clean up.

The next morning Hinata was cooking pancakes. Kuroo was being a brat and already eating the pancakes before they were even served. He has alternating between eating the pancakes and drinking the orange juice. And also avoid Hinata’s towel whips. Hinata scowled and glared at Kuroo.

“Stop eating them before I serve them,” Hinata glares.

“But they are so good,” Kuroo says smiling an impish smile at Hinata. Kuroo knew exactly what he was doing.

“There aren’t going to be enough for- “

Hinata was cut off by a small body throw itself at his legs.

“Hey Shun!” Hinata says smiling happily,” Sorry we weren’t home when you got here yesterday.”

“That’s okay!” Shun says,” Daddy helped me get settled just fine.”

Shun gives Hinata a big thumbs up. But Hinata fumbles while flipping a pancake, causing it to end up in his hair. And Kuroo sputters and chokes on his orange juice.

“Do you mean Kenma?” Hinata asks curiously, trying to put the pieces together in his head. And also removing the pancake from his head at the same time.

“Yeah!” Shun says before getting quiet,” Is that okay? He told me it was.”

Hinata fumbles,” No… I mean yes of course it is okay… I guess I thought we’d have to work a bit harder for you to call us your parents. Are we all dads then?”

“No,” Shun says with a thoughtful look on his face, his curly blonde hair falling into his eyes,” That would be too confusing for me.”

Hinata giggles slightly,” Well then you figure out what to call us and when you do let us know.”

Shun nods, still thinking. Hinata goes back to making pancakes and shooing Kuroo away from them. Kenma enters the kitchen and ends up sitting on Kuroo’s lap to keep the man in check.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whines,” I want to eat Shou’s pancakes.”

“Shut up old man,” Kenma mutters pulling his game out. Shun makes his way over to the duo sitting and watches over Kenma’s shoulder.

“Alright,” Hinata says smiling happily,” Here’s your pancakes Shun.”

Hinata kisses Shun’s head as he sets the pancakes down.

“I’VE GOT IT!!!” Shun yells happily. Startling everyone in the room. Shun points at Hinata, “You are mom.”

Hinata sputters ungracefully for a moment, his eyes wide. Kuroo is laughing and Kenma is just watching Shun as he thinks a second longer before pointing at Kuroo,” And you are Gramps.”

Kenma snorts and Hinata giggles,” I am okay with that,” Hinata says smiling.

Kenma smirks,” Me too.”

“NOW HOLD ON A DAMN MINUTE!!!” Kuroo shouts. But he is ultimately ignored as Hinata gets Shun to eat before taking Shun outside to play volleyball.

Kenma goes to watch, and Kuroo is left eating his pancakes by himself pouting.

“I’m not that much older than Kenma,” Kuroo mutters to himself, stabbing his pancakes.

Later that night after Hinata had read Shun a bedtime story and kissed the boy goodnight, he crawled into bed between his two soulmates. Kenma instantly claimed his body heat and snuggled him close.

“That’s not fair,” Kuroo says,” You got the furnace last night.”

“It’s called sharing Tetsuro,” Hinata smiles,” Besides, you can snuggle in close as well.”

Kuroo smiles before stripping his clothes off for bed.

“Shun has a little sister,” Kenma says suddenly.

Two heads snap in his direction, “We aren’t separating them, are we?”

“No,” Kenma says,” It sounds like they were separated before Shun was even in the system.”

“Then his sister…” Kuroo trails off.

“Is likely still being trafficked,” Hinata finishes. Hinata sighs before falling back onto the bed in a heap. “Shit.”

“I am going to do some digging,” Kenma says,” Lev is a police officer, and Kei is a lawyer. Not to mention we have Morisuke and Yuutarou who are both social workers. That on top of my great computer skills, we might be able to find her. We just have to be prepared to never find her or….”

“Never find her alive,” Hinata finishes again.

“Unfortunately, the chances of the later are extremely high,” Kenma says sadly.

“Let’s keep our hopes up though,” Hinata says smiling,” We have to stay positive for Shun.”

Kenma finally let’s a smile grace his face. “Yeah, we will. Goodnight Shouyou.”

“Goodnight Kenma,” Hinata says laying down.

“Hey what about me?” Kuroo asks indignantly.

“Goodnight Gramps,” Both Hinata and Kenma say, amusement tinging their voices.

“Both of you,” Kuroo says grumpily,” Need to screw off.”

But the giggles from Hinata had Kuroo still snuggling in close and hugging his two soulmate’s close.

It was a month later that they truly witnessed Shun’s trauma.

Things had been fine, Shun, had been laughing. Then suddenly there was a slam. Quickened breathing and then a full out panic attack. Hinata, for all the times he had had a panic attack, had never seen how terrifying they are for the other’s watching them happen. But the way his heart skipped as he stared at the unfocused look in Shun’s eyes. The panic the fear. And all Hinata knew to do was keep Shun from hurting himself. The panic was so strong in the room. Shun was clawing at his arms, trying to get the phantom hands off of himself.

“TETSURO!!!” Hinata called panicked.

Kuroo came running down the stairs and quickly grabbed Shun into a hold that Hinata knew way to well. Arms crossed over Shun’s chest, pressing the small boy back into his own.

“Breathe Shun,” Kuroo says softly,” You’re with us, not them. Feel how my chest is moving right now? Try and copy me okay.”

Shun was still shaking and crying. The blonde was clawing at Kuroo’s hands, but Hinata knew Kuroo would rather it be his hands then Shun’s arms.

“Shh,” Kuroo shushes,” It’s me, gramps. Remember?”

Shun slowly relaxes bit by bit, and Kuroo starts to rub comforting circles into the boy’s arms.

“It’s okay,” Kuroo says quietly,” Just breathe with me. Don’t think about how or why, just breathe Shun.”

Shun starts sobbing,” Kazu is hurting himself again,” Shun says sobbing into Kuroo’s chest,” He promised me he would stop.”

“You mean the Iwaizumi’s kid?” Kuroo asks curiously,” How do you know?”

“He had a wall up,” Shun says crying,” So I didn’t know. I knew he had a wall up. I am a bad soulmate for not helping- “

“Shun,” Hinata says sitting down in front of him,” You aren’t a bad soulmate. Both of you are just having a hard time right now. I promise you it doesn’t make you a bad soulmate.”

“I try to be happy for him,” Shun says crying,” Because I want him to be happy. I try and make sure I don’t have attacks in front of you guys. I just want people to be happy.”

Hinata’s heart breaks.

“Shun,” Hinata says crying,” It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay. You make us happy just by being here.”

Shun’s lip wobbles slightly before he throws himself at Hinata in tears.

After that Shun came to them when he felt a panic attack coming on. Shun would hang off of Kenma as Kenma played his game. Shun would mimic Kenma’s breathing. Kuroo would take Shun outside and start bumping the ball with the little boy. And Hinata would sit and chatter away about volleyball, all while Shun laid his head on Hinata’s chest.

The panic attacks didn’t slow per say. But they didn’t build anymore. Not when Shun was able to healthily deal with them.

Shun and Kazu got to meet up a lot more after that. On the weekends Tobio and Shouyou would take the two to the aquarium. And sometimes Shun would just accompany Hinata.

One day after their weekend excursion Hinata walked in the door to Kenma standing there with a smile on his face.

Kenma said nothing. Only gave a thumbs up, and Hinata beamed happily. Because Hinata already knew what it meant.

“Go ahead and arrange things then,” Hinata says smiling happily.

Kenma nods and walks off with his phone in hand.

“What was that about?” Shun asks confused.

“Just a bit of a surprise,” Hinata says smiling happily.

Shun whines about wanting to know the big secret. But Hinata doesn’t budge and sends Shun to get washed up for dinner.

Two weeks later they sign Shun’s adoption papers. There was no surprise about signing the papers. They had been very open with Shun about wanting to adopt him from the very beginning. The surprise came when a little girl, six-years-old, stood in the doorway nervously. Shun had stopped what he was doing. His mouth had dropped open.

“Himari?” Shun asks. Tears were building in his eyes. He took a cautious step forward. Then launched himself at the smaller girl. The girl smiled wide and gripped onto Shun’s back.

“It was hard to track her down,” Kenma says smiling,” But I just wasn’t looking in the right places. I guess Shun here got his sister away from the place that they were and dropped her off at a church so she could be safe.”

Shun pauses,” I just needed to make sure she was safe, but I thought I would be able to find her again. I wasn’t and- “

“She’s here now,” Hinata smiles happily ruffling the girl’s hair. The girl giggles happily,” And she will be living with us.”

Shun smiles brightly. Then hugs his sister again.

He then turns and hugs the three of his parents into a tight hug.

“Thank you, mom. Thank you, dad.” Shun smirks turning to Kuroo,” Thank you gramps.”

“Oh for the love of- “ Kuroo sees the smile on Shun’s face,” Fine!”

A/N

Join the fanfiction discord.

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
